


The Morning After: A Drinking Games Fic

by almondjoyz



Series: Drinking Games [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked under the covers and discovered his plaid boxer shorts were still on, and that Ginny was still wearing those thrilling red satin knickers. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events of the previous evening and silently thanked the Fates that he was still alive and that Ron had not killed him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After: A Drinking Games Fic

Harry's eyes drifted open, and he realized that the pounding he heard was his head, and not someone at the door. The curtains of his bed were open, and the general disarray of the room caught him off guard. Empty bottles lay on the floor; clothes that were scattered in the midst of the drinking game last night were still there. A bra was flung across the heater in the middle of the room. To his left, someone was under the sheets with him. _Forgot about that._ He looked under the covers and discovered his plaid boxer shorts were still on, and that Ginny was still wearing those thrilling red satin knickers. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events of the previous evening and silently thanked the Fates that he was still alive and that Ron had not killed him.

 _Ron. Oh my God._ Looking to the bed on the right, Harry saw that it was empty. _Shit, that was close._ He tried to sit up but nausea resulted, so he just lay there, trying to remember what exactly happened last night.

It was Dean's birthday, and Seamus organised a party. Ron and Hermione were on rounds together. _That explains why Ron's not here. Okay._ They danced. _Well, I wouldn't exactly call it dancing. More like vertical shagging, minus the actual shagging._ Then the drinking started. Seamus had Guinness; Dean had Ogden's; he had brandy stolen from Uncle Vernon; Lavender had brought rum. _Bloody hell! Not mixing grains is the first rule of drinking. How could we be so stupid?_ With a groan, he flung his arm over his head and tried to go back to sleep. It was, after all, a Saturday, and the numbers on the clock told him it was only just six.

Ginny turned towards him and he looked down at her uncovered breasts. _Okay, I guess I won't be going back to sleep._ He felt all his blood rushing south, and even though he himself felt like hell, Little Harry Potter was up and ready to start the day off with a bang. Closing his eyes, he turned away from the red-haired-love-of-his-life and tried to forget her creamy skin, the taut rosy nipples on her soft, lush breasts…

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Mmmm…Harry?" he heard Ginny moan. "Harry!" While the first 'Harry' sounded utterly sexy, the second one was filled with panic. "What the fuck?" She touched his shoulder and pulled him onto his back.

Harry slowly turned his eyes to Ginny. She was beautiful, but she looked like he felt. There were grey circles under her eyes and she looked a little green. Her hair had that just-got-up-from-a-night-full-of-shagging look and he felt himself get all frisky again. She was clutching the sheets and duvet to her chest and her eyes were wide.

"Not so loud. My head hurts!" he groaned and pulled her to him. "Go back to sleep, Gin."

"Harry, I can't stay here!"

 _Oh hell, she's full awake now_. "Well, you already did, so what's a couple more hours? I'm tired, love." _No Potter, you're randy as all get out._

She turned to move her legs off the bed and clumsily fell backwards. "Fuck. How much did we drink?" She scooted closer to Harry under the covers and snuggled up next to him.

 _Steady, steady._ Harry groaned inwardly as she brushed against a rather sensitive extremity. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

After only a few minutes, there was a soft knocking at the door. A streak of light hit him in the eyes, and the door opened wide to reveal Padma and Parvati.

"Morning, Harry. Morning, Ginny." Padma smiled at them, looking entirely too well rested.

\----------------

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?" Harry pulled the sheet up to his neck, while Ginny tucked it securely under her arms.

"Oh, Harry, grow up," Padma admonished him. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" She smiled at Harry's blush.

"Excuse me, Padma, but when did you see Harry naked?" asked Ginny. Ginny ran a hand through her tangled hair and looked nearly as bad as Harry.

"Last night? Remember? The two of you were sitting there half-naked, practically doing the deed right there on the floor." Parvati's mouth twisted up into a smirk.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ginny said softly. "Could you hand me my shirt? The Chudley Cannons one and the white tank top over there." Parvati found the tank top on the floor and tossed it to Ginny.

"I can't find any Cannons shirt, Ginny," Padma told her. She neatly folded the clothes that were still lying on the floor, piling them up on the top of Harry's trunk.

"Damn it, I bet Ron took it. It used to be his." She got off the bed, and hung onto the post, steadying herself. She bent down, looking for her jeans, her breasts hanging free and her bum pointed directly toward Seamus' bed.

"Is this yours?" Padma dangled a lacy bra from her fingers.

Ginny looked up. "No, it's Lavender's. Put it on Seamus' bed," Ginny advised.

"Hey, Gin," Harry announced, reminding the girls he was in the room. "Is this what you're looking for?" He held her Cannons t-shirt in one hand, waving it over his head. He had the tank top in the other.

Ginny carefully walked over to Harry's bed, and made to snatch them out of his hands, only to fall into him as he moved away from her. Harry took the opportunity to grab her around the waist in a very compromising position.

"Oh, stop it, Harry, and let the poor girl get dressed," Padma interrupted. "Is Dean still sleeping it off?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said as he released Ginny. "Why?"

"Well, we thought we'd at least give him the illusion that he got what he wanted last night," replied Padma. She looked at Ginny and saw her wink back at her. Actually, it was Parvati's idea to get into bed with Dean this morning. Padma had stayed over night with Parvati and they were rather shocked when Lavender returned, having been chased back to her room by Ron. Parvati had said that Ron usually never cared if Lavender was in the room overnight, and that's when the idea came to her.

"I want no part of it. That's for the record, ladies," muttered Harry, as he lay back down and pulled the covers over his head.

"Chicken shit," teased Ginny, now wearing most of her clothing. "Let me help."

"Wicked!" Parvati had an equally wicked smile on her face and the three girls made their way over to Dean's bed and softly pulled back the curtains. He was sprawled out on his back, with his arms and legs pointed towards the four posts of his bed. He was still dressed.

"Uh, we need to get him undressed," stated Padma in a business-like manner. _This should be very interesting, she thought. Me, my twin sister, and his ex-girlfriend, all undressing an unconscious Dean Thomas. We would probably lose all the House points we have, and maybe for the rest of the year if Hermione walked in right now._

"You take his trousers and pants off. I never liked doing that to him," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ginny!"

The three girls turned to find an irate Harry Potter sitting up on his bed, looking fit to kill. They laughed at the poor boy while his face rapidly turned a pale green. "Oh hell."

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ginny, with a look of concern.

"I sat up too fast, and I think I'm…" Harry leaned over the other side of the bed and vomited.

"Oi, Potter, I love you, but I'm not so sure I want to help you clean that up right now. Sorry, you two, but I need to leave before I toss it, too." Ginny waved to the twins and hurried out the door.

"Okay, Sister, you take his trousers, I'll unbutton his shirt, and how about if we just leave it open?" Parvati looked like she was enjoying this entirely too much. She made short order of Dean's socks and moved up to his shirt while Padma began to undo his fly.

"Lift up his hips so we can get his trousers off, Parvati." Dean's jeans slid down his legs, quickly followed by his neon green boxers. Padma smiled as her gaze fell between Dean's legs. If he were awake, she would say it was gorgeous. Now, all deflated and laying to the side, it was a rather pathetic sight. She removed her dressing gown and slid under the covers with Dean, as she was naked underneath. Parvati followed and the two of them snuggled up against Dean and waited for him to wake up. They had worked everything out in Parvati's' room, and Lavender thought it would be great fun.

After a half hour, Dean rolled over and flung his arm over Palma's shoulder, pulling her tightly to him. _He's starting to wake up. I can feel it._ With a deep groan, Dean's eyes fluttered open and fell on her. She watched as his pupils adjusted to the light and focused on her. She smiled. He belched, making her gag.

\----------------

 _Oh that was nasty._ He smacked his lips together, trying to make the sour taste leave his mouth. His tongue was dry and felt like it weighed about half a tonne. His head hurt and rivalled any percussionist in its deliberate thundering rhythm. His eyes settled on the image before him: dark eyes, caramel-coloured skin and lush, pouting lips. She smiled again. _Whoa, when did she get there? Worse yet, or better yet, which one is it?_ He felt a nudge from behind and heard a faint whisper. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, and I have gone to bloody heaven._

"Morning, Dean," said the vision in front of him. Padma. He'd know that morning voice anywhere. It was always fantastic to wake up next to her and her sexy, low voice never ceased to cause his blood to boil.

"Hi, Dean," said a similar voice from behind. _Thank you, God. I am your humble servant from this point forward._

Dean rolled onto his back and turned to the left where he found the second half of his fantasy lying next to him-Parvati Patil, his girlfriend's twin sister. He closed his eyes and pinched his forearm, and when he was certain he was awake, he managed a grin that would rival that of the Cheshire cat in _Alice of Wonderland._

"Good morning, Padma. Parvati." His head continued to ache and his mouth felt like dry cotton, but it was the best morning he'd ever had in his short life. _Most blokes don't get to achieve this fantasy in their entire life, he thought, and here I am, living every man's dream._

The girls leaned in and each gave him a kiss on the cheek, waking up other parts of his body. He felt like continuing the previous night's activities once again.

The only problem was Dean couldn't remember WHAT had actually happened. He sifted through fuzzy memories, trying to piece together the activities of his party last night. He drank, danced with Padma, drank some more, danced with Parvati, drank some more, pulled Harry off Ginny, drank some more, started that bloody bottle game, watched the twins kiss, drank more, kissed other girls, helped Harry finish the brandy, kissed Seamus ( _what the…_ ), washed that kiss down with rum, and that is where his memories stopped.

All previous good feelings left his mind. _Damn._ He began to panic. Here he was, Dean Thomas, eighteen, in bed with naked TWINS and he can't remember a fucking thing. _Damn, damn, damn._ The only thing he could think of was whether he was any good as he sat up against his headboard and smiled at the two lovelies reclining in his bed.

"So, girls, fancy another go 'round?" asked Dean, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, Dean," purred Parvati, running her fingernails against his chest, tickling his nipples, "You wore us out last night, didn't he Padma?"

"Mmmm, I'd say, love. Fabulous doesn't even do it justice." Padma ran her hand further down his abdomen and began stroking him, springing him back to life. "Give me a kiss, Parvati, so I can thank you properly."

He watched as Padma and Parvati sat up in the bed and scooted closer together. Their movements were in slow motion as they leaned in and gently pressed their lips against the others and, _holy shit,_ began to tease each other with their tongues. Deans' mouth dropped open as he watched and he replaced Padma's hand with his own, feeling the blood pulse into his shaft. His practised hand brought him to the edge as the girls slowly finished their kiss and broke apart. He watched in awe as they looked at him with smoky eyes.

"Thanks, Dean," whispered Parvati, slipping out of the bed. She bent down to the floor, reaching for her dressing gown and gave him an ample view of her shapely arse. He felt himself get closer to the point of no return. Parvati's behind disappeared and she quietly left the room, waving innocently from the door.

Turning toward Padma, he found, not the smile he was expecting, but a scowl that caused him to deflate like a balloon.

"What?" he croaked pathetically. Her eyes had changed from sexy and smoky and blazed with a fire that told him he wouldn't be getting any for a very, very long time. "Padma?"

Behind him, he heard Seamus snort rather loudly and hoped his friend was still sleeping.

\----------------

Seamus had been eying the activity in the room all morning long and was rather impressed with the lengths Padma and Parvati went to in trying to deceive Dean. He felt badly for his friend, but the way the morning played out was way too humourous.

He was also awake when Harry and Ginny woke up earlier. He watched as Ginny got dressed, and was a little jealous of Harry's good fortune in the tit department. _Ginny has come a long way in the past six years. Mmmm, mmmm, good._ He was sorry to see her breasts disappear under the tank top, but was immediately given a nice peek at her ass when she turned to talk to Padma and Parvati. Gritting his teeth as she walked by, he felt himself wake up rather nicely.

Peering through the curtains of his bed, he watched as realization washed over Dean's face once Parvati left. Dean and Padma were looking at each other, and he saw the glare on Padma's face, and he could only imagine what Dean looked like. _Poor bloke just had his fantasy ripped out from under him. Girls are so mean sometimes._

"Dean, didn't I tell you enough times that I didn't want to do that? You drove me nutters going on and on about it, and you would just never listen." She paused and brushed her long black hair out of her eyes. "You never listen to me, Dean. You only care about what you want and to hell with everyone else." She rose from the bed and snatched her dressing gown off the floor, leaving in a huff.

"Fine then, leave!" Dean threw a pillow across the room at her, making her swear at him in Hindi. Seamus didn't understand what she said, but he was sure Dean got the gist of it, even though he didn't understand it himself. The door slammed behind her, and a heavy silence weighted down the seventh-year boys' dormitory.

"Dean?" Seamus squeaked out. He sat up in the bed, running a worried hand through his hair. "Dean, ya all right there, mate?"

He watched as Dean put his hands over his ears, a gesture that, after seven years of living with him, told Seamus that the other boy was about to either cry or scream. Seamus could handle Dean screaming. A crying Dean was, well, just wrong.

"So you were listening?" His tone of voice told Seamus that it was Screaming Dean that he would encounter rather soon. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes," answered Harry and Seamus at the same time.

"You, too, Harry? Thanks." Dean fell back against the bed with the pillow over his head.

"This room isn't exactly large, and it does echo something fierce in here Dean," Harry pointed out.

"Great, just great. Some fucking birthday. At least the liquor was good."

"Well, I've got a bugger of a headache over here an' the natives are playin' me eardrums." Seamus saw Harry nod as they looked at each other.

"Me, too. It's got a nice beat, but you can't really dance to it," Harry added, holding his hands to his temples as if he was trying to keep the contents of his skull inside where they belonged.

"What?" Seamus furrowed his brow at Harry.

"Never mind." Harry got out of bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Harry, when did Ginny leave?" Seamus asked.

"Ginny got in your pants, Harry?" Dean looked stunned, and it also looked like his good mood had returned. "Way to go, mate! How was she? She was always so…well, feisty when…"

"Hey! Bugger off, Dean. And for the record, nothing happened." Harry's color pinked up a bit, and Seamus smiled. _This was definitely some good material to work with here._

"Harry, me boy, I'm rather shocked at ya." Harry glared at him. "That's a fine lookin' lass ya got there an' she is definitely…" Harry shot him another hard stare, making Seamus choose his next words very carefully. "Uh, she is definitely, uh, in love with you. Yeah tha's it." An uncomfortable smile formed on his lips. Harry had a temper that caused Seamus' skin to crawl and didn't want to be on the receiving end of that any more. Once was enough.

"Whatever, Seamus." Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a towel and some clothes. Dropping the lid with a bang, he headed out the door.

"So Dean, how feisty IS Ginny?"

\----------------

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and nearly ran straight into Ron. There was an awkwardness about Harry that was uncharacteristic, and Ron felt it. The tension was almost thick enough to cut.

"Hey," Harry muttered. His voice was barely a whisper.

"You alright this morning? You looked a little green last night," Ron told him. As much as he tried, Ron couldn't get the image of Harry in bed with Ginny out of his head. Topless, she was, and looked entirely too comfortable lying there. He knew that she was old enough to make her own decisions, but the hypocrite inside him still felt that she should act more like a nun than she had been. That was the hardest thing about watching your sister date your best friend. Happy for one, while protective and sickened about the other one. Ginny would never let him forget about the things he did with Lavender or the things he was now doing with Hermione. The idea of her doing that with Harry was just too much to handle.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry answered.

"Are you going to say anything with more than one syllable to me at all today, Harry?" Ron hated it when Harry clammed up around him. He knew nothing happened last night with Ginny, and he would be damned if Harry was going to mope about it all day.

"Ron, come on, nothing happened with her," Harry reminded him.

"I know, so why are you so quiet this morning?"

"My head hurts and I feel like shit, okay? A drummer has taken up residence in my skull and is slowly chipping away at my nerve endings." Harry rubbed his forehead absently. He looked like he had been to hell and bought out the souvenir shop in the process.

"So what'd you guys do last night up there?" Harry smiled for the first time, and they headed down the stairs to the common room.

Harry looked around the room, making sure that the ears belonging to one Hermione Granger were nowhere to be found. He sat down on a chair and Ron took the footstool.

"Seamus got a party together. There was all sorts of shit to drink…" Harry went on to highlight the events of the party last night.

"Dean kissed Seamus! Oh that must have been a sight!" Ron laughed until his sides hurt; Harry almost joined him, but had turned rather green the moment he had started, and had immediately clamped his hand to his mouth.

"You know what the best part of it was?" Harry had a devious look in his eyes, which, for once, matched his skin tone quite well.

"I am all ears," Ron said as he leaned forward. _This was going to be good._

"Parvati and Padma came in this morning, stripped and climbed into bed with Dean, pretending they had the threesome!"

"No! Bloody hell! Didya see their tits?" From what he could tell through robes, Padma had the better rack, but Parvati's ass was something to behold when she wore jeans.

Harry smiled in answer. "They've got nothing on Gin, though."

Ron's grin faded. "Pardon?" He could swear he saw the actual words trying to form inside Harry's mouth, but nothing came out. "Just tell me what happened without the commentary."

"They kissed," Harry whispered. "Padma and Parvati. With tongue." Ron fell off the stool with his mouth wide open.

"No!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Harry nodded his head, looking as if he didn't believe it himself. "I bet Dean lost it right there. I know I almost did." His face turned a little pink, and Ron thought that if he saw that, he'd be casting a Cleansing Charm himself.

"So, then what?" Ron scrambled back onto the footstool, feeling a bit of a twinge in his bum, but the image Harry conjured was well worth the pain.

"Parvati left and then Padma took him to task for the way he was acting. You know, going on about the threesome he wanted for his birthday?" The two friends smiled at each other. "But I think that kiss was enough wish fulfillment for the time being."

"Gods, I wish I'd been there," Ron stated.

"No you don't. You would have missed out on your romp with the Head Girl," Harry teased. "And I know you so enjoy the Girl giving Head." Ron felt himself burn from the collar all the way to his cheeks and gave Harry a whack on the shoulder.

"Ron! Leave him alone!" It was Ginny, and she looked fit to be tied. "Stop it! We didn't do anything. I thought I made that clear to you last night."

"Harry, tell your girlfriend to shut it."

"Do I have 'stupid' written on my forehead?" Harry chortled. He got off the floor and walked over to Ginny. "I want to apologise for my git of a friend." He looked at her with his best puppy-dog look and saw her smile brilliantly.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't think food will be such a good idea right now," Harry answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's Saturday. The house-elves do a keen fry-up on Saturdays." Ron strolled over to him, laying an arm across his shoulder. "Sausage, the greasy kind, scrambled eggs, bacon dripping with fat, kippers, scones with honey butter, muffins and marmalade, and don't forget that cheesy egg casserole I know you love. What do you say, Harry? Join me?" Ron's smile was wide as he saw Harry's greenish tint return. _I am so loving this. He usually is Mr. Perfect, and now he's learning about payback._

"You. Are. So. Evil." Harry said, punctuating each word. "Come on, Ginny. Let's go for a walk. The fresh air will do us good." He took her hand and they walked toward the portrait hole, not even looking back to say good-bye.

\----------------

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down the stairs leading to the entrance hall and out the intimidating oak doors, managing to avoid anyone else on their journey. Ginny looked over at Harry, noticing his furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stopping their progress. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He smirked at her. "Nothing, I guess. I feel sick, but I guess you knew that, huh." He sat down on the grass, and tugged at her hand, wanting her to join him. "Hey, why aren't you puking like me?"

She giggled as she sat. "I keep potion ingredients in my room and I made myself a little something this morning." She fairly beamed at him. He didn't reciprocate the expression.

"When were you going to share this information?" He crossed his arms in front of him and had a surly look on his face. "Or do I have to torture it out of you?" His face changed in a flash and he looked seriously wicked. Ginny shook her head, knowing that he meant to tickle her until she peed her pants. She tried to get off the grass but he was too quick and pushed her down on the ground, attacking her sides and armpits, her most ticklish spots.

"Har…ry…Pot…ter! Stop….it…now!" she managed to get out between her laughter. His fingers continued to assault her skin and he joined in the laughter.

"Come on, say Uncle!" He grinned as her shirt slipped from her jeans, exposing her midriff to him.

"I…can't…talk…when…you…" she huffed. "Blood…dee…hell…" Her laughter won out against her power of speech and she was at the mercy of Harry's fingers.

Suddenly, those fingers became gentler, and her laughter faded away as she caught the look in his eyes. She'd seen that look before, and it thrilled her knowing she was the cause of that look. He locked his eyes with hers and his heavy breathing kept time with hers. She broke eye contact, noticing he was sitting astride her, his palms, flat against her stomach, causing butterflies to beat their wings at a hurried pace. A breeze mussed up his hair, and Ginny thought he looked like an Adonis.

"Harry…"

"Ginny…"

They spoke simultaneously. His hands moved from her stomach and went to the grass as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was a kiss that held a promise, she was sure. After months of dancing around the sparks that grew every time they were together, she was sure that there would be more to come, and some day soon, it would be time for that bottle of wine.


End file.
